


Waverly Earp's Quidditch Playbook (podfic)

by Shipsaresinking



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsaresinking/pseuds/Shipsaresinking
Summary: Waverly Earp's adventures with Quidditch, siblings, and a haught redhead.





	Waverly Earp's Quidditch Playbook (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waverly Earp's Quidditch Playbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364194) by [Half](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half/pseuds/Half). 



> I didn't write this I just read it. I coughed a lot and made a lot of mistakes but hopefully I edited most of them out. ;)

Download:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LO8OX3Qyl7OFXaGW7ShX9VdFA-kX6bo2/view?usp=drivesdk


End file.
